Anxieties
by karatekid1018
Summary: Kurt receives his final NYADA letter, so he and Blaine open it together. Blaine can't help but feel insecure and anxious about the results. Why? Read on and find out! Fluff, some hurt/comfort. Read and review!


**A/N: The best fanfiction ideas come when you're lying in bed at night and imagining cute moments between your OTP in your head.**

** Don't deny that you do it. You know you do.**

** Enjoy!**

Blaine rushed down the empty hallway leading towards the choir room, clutching his phone with the text from Kurt in his right hand.

_Come to the choir room after school. Get there quickly! –Kurtie _

"Hey," Blaine said breathlessly once he got to the room, noticing only a pacing Kurt was there. "Where is everyone? I thought we might be having an emergency meeting."

"No," Kurt said, ceasing his pacing to stand in front of Blaine. "I…I got this this morning."

Kurt handed Blaine a small white envelope, and Blaine immediately knew what it was.

"NYADA?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Why haven't you opened it?"

"Well, you didn't get to be with me when I opened my finalist letter, so I wanted to wait until we could be alone together." Blaine sent Kurt a loving smile, leaning in for a chaste kiss before dragging his beautiful boyfriend to the chairs.

"Well, go on," Blaine urged. "Open it. And remember, I'll love you no matter what it says." He stroked Kurt's cheek as he said so, turning them a bright red. Kurt smiled one last time before breathing in shakily and ripping the envelope open. He gingerly gripped the letter inside, pulling it out and slowly unfolding it. Blaine watched Kurt's beautiful eyes-with the color he _still _couldn't describe-scan over the words before looking up at Blaine, his expression unreadable.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"I…I got in. Blaine, oh my God, I got in!" Kurt said, throwing himself at his boyfriend. Blaine began to tear up, wrapping his arms tightly around the gorgeous man in his arms.

"That's so amazing, baby! God, I'm so proud of you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Kurt pulled back, pushing back his own tears.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, swiping at Blaine's tears with the pad of his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"I…I'm just so happy for you," Blaine said, and not very convincingly I might add. Kurt cocked an eyebrow accusingly.

"That's not all, is it?" Kurt inquired. Blaine looked down, slowly shaking his head. "Then what's wrong?"

And suddenly, Blaine was off of his chair and pacing, his eyes swimming with anguish.

"It's just," he began. "You're going to go to New York and meet so many new people, so many new _guys _who are taller or stronger or don't drown their hair in hair gel, and you're going to forget all about you're stupid high school boyfriend waiting for you in Lima."

Kurt was stunned; Blaine honestly thought that?

"Blaine-"

"And then you're going to break up with me over Skype or something because you can't get home to do it in person, and I'm going to sit alone in my room, crying and binging on rocky road ice cream."

"_Blaine-_"

"And do you have any idea how alone I'm going to feel? You're my entire _life _Kurt, and I have no idea how I'll survive without you, without the idea that after I graduate, the love of my life is waiting for me in New York."

"BLAINE-"

"And I know that after you break up with me, I'll never love anyone else ever again because I'll _never _get over you, so if you're going to break up with me, just do it now so I can kind of get used to not having you anymore!"

And Kurt did the only thing he could do to shut Blaine up and make him stop spouting out such nonsense. He jumped up from his chair, grabbed his boyfriend's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His lips were insistent against Blaine's, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck to pull him closer. Blaine, unable to control himself, moaned and laced his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You're _always _going to have me," Kurt insisted as he pulled away, looking Blaine square in the eye. "I don't know where you got all of that crap about me not loving you anymore, because that is freaking _impossible_. I love you more than _life itself, _Blaine! I will _never _break up with you or ever let you feel lonely."

"You say that now," Blaine retorted bitterly. "But wait until you meet some hot guy in New York with giant muscles and a tan-"

"Stop that right now!" Kurt scolded. "If this is about some insecurity thing, I can assure you that you are _gorgeous, _Blaine. I am not so vain that I'll leave you just because some buff guy walks by me in Times Square or something. You're _so much more _than that, Blaine. You're kind, compassionate, understanding, brilliant, forgiving…you're just the most _amazing _person I've ever met, and I'm not about to let that go at the sight of some bodybuilder that looks like he's on steroids."

Blaine couldn't help but smile briefly, but a new thought invaded his mind that chased it away.

"What if we can't handle it, Kurt? What if you get tired of waiting for me? What if you just want to end it and save yourself the heartache?" Blaine questioned.

"_Blaine Anderson_," Kurt said, almost sounding angry. "You don't _honestly _believe that do you?" Kurt chuckled in disbelief. "I _love _you, Blaine. I will _never _get tired of waiting for you and I'll go through any amount of heartache I have to if it means I'll eventually get to start my adult life with _you_ by my side. I told you last year that I'd never say goodbye to you, and nothing has changed since then besides our love."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled warmly, releasing his grip on Blaine's neck and grasping his boyfriend's hands in his.

"We started out as an average teenage couple. I honestly didn't expect us to last at first, but I figured you were going to be the one to break up with me. But now…our love has grown so _strong_. It's like we exchanged a piece of each other's heart, and we're never going to let it go. We're made for each other, Blaine, not just boyfriends, but best friends and soul-mates. I will never love another person because my heart is incapable of it…oh God, I sound like some guy out of the Shakespearian era…but anyway, I don't want you to worry about a thing while I'm in New York. I'll be thinking about you the entire year we're apart, you hear me?"

Blaine sniffled with a loving smile, nodding. He threw himself into Kurt's arms, crying quietly into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt held his boyfriend tightly, burying his face in Blaine's curls. He pressed a delicate kiss to his thankfully-ungelled locks, whispering sweet nothings into them.

"I love you," Blaine said shakily, now crying only because his sheer love for the man holding him in his arms. "So, so much."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, guiding him and Blaine over to the chairs and sitting down, letting Blaine rest in his lap and lean his head on Kurt's shoulder. "More than my own life."

Blaine couldn't stop clinging to Kurt, kissing him, loving him. He knew that no one man could ever make the love between them end; it would always be there, burning hot and passionate at some points, and slow and beautiful at others. That's how special their relationship was-it was the perfect balance between passion and sweetness, lust and tenderness, desire and content. Nothing was perfect, they both knew that, but the love they shared came pretty damn close.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, my love?" Kurt answered leisurely, stroking Blaine's curls. Blaine hummed contently, snuggling closer to the man he loved.

"Remember how you said we had a piece of each other's heart?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, pressing another kiss to Blaine's tresses. "You don't just have a piece of mine; you have the whole damn thing."

Kurt smiled, lifting Blaine's face up by his chin and pressing a slow, sweet kiss to Blaine's lips. That kiss was like love epitomized to them, fireworks going off in both of their bodies. Kurt pulled away slowly, smiling that beautiful, shy smile of his that Blaine absolutely adored.

"And you have mine, sweetheart. Forever."

That word, that single word, reinforced Blaine's image of the future. He had many different dreams about his adult life-sometimes he had different careers, from a writer to a Broadway star, alternating pets, from a beagle named Penny to a chinchilla named FuzzyButt, and even different ideas about the color his bedroom would be. The only thing that never changed was that Kurt was _always _there, grinning, his eyes glittering and his hand gripping Blaine's tightly. Whether they had just bought a new apartment, were overlooking their children as they played in the grass, or cuddling in their bed while having a lazy day watching Disney movies and holding one another close, he was never absent from those dreams.

Blaine sighed lazily, a dreamy smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah," he agreed, leaning up to peck Kurt on the cheek. "Forever."

**I got the fuzzies writing this. I especially liked how Blaine would apparently like to have a Chinchilla named FuzzyButt. **

** You know he would. Kurt wouldn't want to name it FuzzyButt, of course, but Blaine would give him the puppy dog eyes and then everything else would go to hell.**

** Anyway.**

** Review?**


End file.
